yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishizu Ishtar (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Ishizu Ishtar is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Ishizu Ishtar, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. She appears in-game after the player claims her Character Unlock Mission reward for successfully Summoning 200 LIGHT monsters. Yellow Gate Keys are required to Duel Ishizu Ishtar at the Gate. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Ishizu Ishtar's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Ishizu for the first time. She remains silent for a moment, before stating she didn't expect to ever stand on the "battlefield" again - something she did not expect from Kaiba. She then questions how she has her Millennium Necklace, having already given it to Yugi during Battle City, before she begins to wonder if this world has recreated the abilities she had during Battle City. Ishizu then wonders if this means Marik is in Duel World as well. She grows saddened, as she wonders if Kaiba has basically forced her to relive the horrors she faced back then. Until the player manages to defeat Ishizu at least once, whenever they challenge Ishizu to a Duel, she says that she now understands that the player must defeat her if they are to proceed. She recognizes that this is her role in this world and prompts the player to defeat her in order to take control of their own destiny. However, she also warns the player that she will not make their Duel an easy one, claiming that the player will see that her strategies have no equal. Until the player manages to defeat Ishizu at least once, whenever they lose to her, she announces that she won because her victory was never in doubt. She then offers the player a piece of advice: Although she has the power to see the future, that does not necessarily mean that there is only one, as the future can be changed. She reminds the player that they always have the power to change the future, and urges them to believe in their cards. Upon Ishizu's first defeat, she will say, "Nicely done." She then tells the player that the path to the future is for them to choose, so they should choose wisely. However, she also tells them to not forget that she is forever a Duelist, as this means she may stand in their way again in the future. When that time comes, she says, the both of them should have an honorable Duel. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Ishizu Ishtar's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Ishizu again, who tells the player that she attained something in her previous Duel: the light of hope. She continues by saying that even if the future is overshadowed by despair, people have the ability to change the future. She admits she cannot foresee what awaits people in Duel World, but she will keep fighting for a brighter tomorrow, and that she'll battle using her cards (which includes the "Blast Held by a Tribute" card). Gallery Profile-DULI-IshizuIshtar.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-IshizuIshtar.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-IshizuIshtar.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-IshizuIshtar.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-IshizuIshtar.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 20 Skill: "Blast Held by a Tribute" (Ishuzu starts the Duel with Blast Held by a Tribute set.) Level 40 Skill: "Exchange of the Spirit" (When Ishizu has 10 or more cards in her graveyard, both players have to switch their Deck and Graveyard with each other's at the beginning of the turn, and then shuffle the deck. This Skill can only be used once per duel.) Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Kuriboh Cup Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Ishizu Ishtar reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Ishizu Ishtar, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Seto Kaiba *When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Ishizu announces "Kaiba... I have already seen that you will lose this Duel to me." **When she wins the Duel, she says "Kaiba, there is no escaping your destiny." **When she loses the Duel, she says "Very impressive, Kaiba." followed by "You overcame your fate and changed the future." ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Ishizu announces "My dear Marik..." followed by "I will save you from yourself." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Oracle", a cut-in frame of Ishizu briefly appears, and she announces "I shall play this card." followed by "Gravekeeper's Oracle." **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Oracle, attack!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Visionary", a cut-in frame of Ishizu briefly appears, and she announces "I shall play this card." followed by "Gravekeeper's Visionary." **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Visionary, attack!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Chief", a cut-in frame of Ishizu's face briefly appears, and she announces "Come forth, Gravekeeper's Chief!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Chief, attack!" followed by "Royal Rage!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Shaman", a cut-in frame of Ishizu's face briefly appears, and she announces "Come forth, Gravekeeper's Shaman!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Shaman, attack!" *When Ishizu Summoons "Mudora", a cut-in frame of Ishizu's face briefly appears, and she announces "Show yourself, Mudora!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Mudora, attack!" *When Ishizu Summons "Agido", she announces "Bear witness to Agido!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares a attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Agido!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Agido's effect activates!" *When Ishizu activates the effect of "Charm of Shabti"effect, she announces "Charm of Shabti's effect activates!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Ambusher", she announces "I bring out Gravekeeper's Ambusher!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Ambusher, attack!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Gravekeeper's Ambusher's effect activates!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Assailant", she announces "I bring out Gravekeeper's Assailant!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack!" followed by "Stealth Slice Strike!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder", she announces "I bring out Gravekeeper's Cannonholder." **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Cannonholder, attack!" *When Ishizu declares a attack with "Gravekeeper's Curse", she announces "Gravekeeper's Curse, attack!" followed by "Doomsday Purge!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Descendant", she announces "Come to me, Gravekeeper's Descendant!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Descendant attacks!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Gravekeeper's Descendant's effect activates!" *When Ishizu declares an attack with "Gravekeeper's Guard", she announces "Gravekeeper's Guard, attack!" followed by "Blazing Blade Strike!" *When Ishizu declares an attack with "Gravekeeper's Heretic", she announces "Gravekeeper's Heretic, attack!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Nobleman", she announces "I bring out Gravekeeper's Nobleman!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Priestess", she announces "Come to me, Gravekeeper's Priestess!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Priestess attacks!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Recruiter", she announces "Come forth, Gravekeeper's Recruiter!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Recruiter, attack!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Gravekeeper's Recruiter's effect activates!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier", she announces "Arrive, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier." **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack!" followed by "Lunging Spear Assault!" *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Spy", she announces "Arrive, Gravekeeper's Spy!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Gravekeeper's Spy's effect activates!" *When Ishizu Summons "Keldo", she announces "Come to me Keldo!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Keldo's effect activates!" *When Ishizu Summons "Zolga", she announces "Come, Zolga!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares a attack with that monster, she announces "Zolga attack!" followed by "Cape of Destruction!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Zolga's effect activates!" *When Ishizu Summons "Kelbek", she announces "Come, Kelbek!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares a attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Kelbek!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Kelbek's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Ishizu activates "Blast Held by a Tribute", she says "I caught you!" then she announces "I activate my Trap Card! Blast Held by a Tribute!" followed by "The Tribute Summoned monster is destroyed the instant it attacks!" *When Ishizu activates "Cestus of Dagla", she announces "The Equip Spell, Cestus of Dagla!" **When Ishizu activates the effect of that card during her attack, she announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Cestus of Dagla." *When Ishizu activates "Dragged Down into the Grave", she announces "You shall reveal your hand to me." followed by "I activate The Spell Card, Dragged Down into the Grave!" *When Ishizu activates "Exchange of the Spirit", she announces "Cards in our Graveyards will go to our Decks, and cards in our Decks will go to the Graeyard." followed by "I activate my face down card, Exchange of the Spirit!" *When Ishizu activates "Gravekeeper's Stele", she announces "I activate the Spell Card, Gravekeeper's Stele." followed by "I add "Gravekeeper" monsters in my Graveyard to my hand." *When Ishizu activates "Hidden Temples of Necrovalley", she announces "My Continuous Spell activates... Hidden Temples of Necrovalley." *When Ishizu activates "Monster Reborn", she announces "I active the Spell Card, Monster Reborn." *When Ishizu activates "Necrovalley", she announces "My Field Spell activates! Necrovalley!" *When Ishizu activates "Rite of Spirit", she announces "I activate my Trap Card, Rite of Spirit." followed by "I revive a "Gravekeeper" from my Graveyard." *When Ishizu activates "Spell Reproduction", she announces "I active my Spell Card, Spell Reproduction." *When Ishizu activates "Wonder Wand", she announces "The Equip Spell, Wonder Wand!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Ishizu Summons "Gravekeeper's Commandant", she announces "Arrive, Gravekeeper's Commandant!" **Most of the time when Ishizu declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gravekeeper's Commandant, attack!" **When Ishizu activates that monster's effect, she announces "Gravekeeper's Commandant's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Ishizu activates "Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley", she announces "I activate a face down card, Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley." followed by "I negate that activation!" *When Ishizu activates "Null and Void", she announces "Discard the cards you drew." followed by "I activate the Trap Card, Null and Void." *When Ishizu activates "Swords of Revealing Light", she announces "I active this. The Spell Card, Swords of Revealing Light." *When Ishizu activates "Royal Tribute", she announces "I active the Spell Card, Royal Tribute." followed by "We discard all monsters in our hands." Trivia *Ishizu Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, Sera, Scud, Prana, Blair Flannigan, and Carly Carmine are the only Legendary Duelists who do not have a cutscene for when they Summon their ace monster(s). Although it should be noted that none of them possessed an ace monster with which to begin. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters